


Just A Swim Through The Park

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), a wee bit of transphobia in there, seahorse reproduction for merpeople, trans girl keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Keira is less than thrilled about being asked to watch Lance's and Allura's spawn, but she can't say no when Shiro is so enthusiastic about it.





	Just A Swim Through The Park

**Author's Note:**

> so, i saw [this post](https://twitter.com/Loudwindow/status/947815034389856256) on Twitter at the beginning of the year, and just. imagined Shiro with a baby in there. and then how seahorses reproduce decided to be in my head? so. weird.

Keira wasn’t sure how much more of this her heart could take.   _ It was all Lance’s fault, _ Keira thought bitterly as she watched Shiro,  _ her Shiro, _ playing peekaboo with Lance and Allura’s youngest spawn, in the middle of the park that Shiro had decided to bring them out to.  The little mermaid burbled happily each time Shiro reappeared, clapping her tiny hands together in absolute  _ delight, _ and the way Shiro cooed and smiled so gently...It was killing Keira.  Shiro was  _ so good _ with spawn, there was no way that he didn’t want his own.

 

Which, wouldn’t be too much of an issue...If one of them could produce eggs.  Both of them were carriers, and though Shiro loved her the way she was, it wouldn’t be possible...Unless one of them took a donor’s eggs.  Keira hummed at the idea, eyeing the strange mer that had started to slide their way closer to where Keira was watching Shiro and the spawn, idly brushing a hand through their hair.  Egg donors weren’t all that common, but it was a possible...Keira couldn’t help smiling as Shiro swam in circles around Lance’s spawn, the poor girl spinning in tiny circles to keep her eyes on him.  

 

“A merman and his spawn, isn’t it just the cutest thing ever?”  A wistful sigh jarred Keira out of her thoughts, and she glared at the mer that had settled next to her.  The other’s flowing blonde hair rippled into the edges of Keira’s, and their gray-blue scales glittered with their movements.  They sighed wistfully again, and dropped their chin into their hand, moving widely in an attempt to gain Keira’s attention completely.  Which worked, and she grunted noncommittally, which just made the mer sigh and continue as if she had agreed with them.

 

“I wonder who the lucky lady is.  To get to be with  _ that _ beefcake all the time…Or do you think they’re separated?  God, I’d love to take her place if that’s the case.”  They whined gleefully, brushing a hand through their hair as if to make it look more attractive.  Keira felt her eye twitch as she swung her head around to face the mer beside her, whose eyes were locked on Shiro.  They started to swim in Shiro’s direction, raising a hand slightly as if to say goodbye, and Keira grabbed their wrist to keep them from swimming away.

 

“That’s my mate you’re talking about.”  Keira snarled, loud enough that several of the other mers with their spawn out quieted down, either to move away quietly or lean forward to watch.  The mer in front of Keira blinked, before they laughed cruelly, as they pulled their hand out of Keira’s grasp sharply.

 

_ “You? _  You don’t  _ look _ like a mermaid, and why would a merman like  _ that _ choose you?”  They sneered at Keira.  Several mers nearby started whispering among themselves, as Keira’s face grew red from anger and embarrassment, as she sputtered indignantly.  Dimly, Keira knew that Shiro had stopped laughing, even as Lance’s spawn continued giggling.  The blonde mer laughed in her face, poking at Keira’s flat chest as they continued.

 

“Though, I can see why you’d delude yourself into imagining a hot merman like that could ever want the likes of you.  It must be hard, being a broken merman like yo-”  Before they could finish speaking, another mer swam between the two of them, and Keira was greeted by the confused face of Lance’s spawn, wrapped tightly in Shiro’s long locks the way that Allura had shown him before.  Shiro had forced the other mer back when he’d gotten between the two of them, and it seemed that the other mer was surprised into silence...At least for a moment that didn’t last long enough.

 

“Oh,  _ hello there, _ big guy.  My name is Ny-” Again, she was cut off by Shiro, this time by him speaking.

 

“I don’t care who you are, or what you think you’re doing,” Shiro started mildly, and Keira could  _ hear _ the way the other mer’s jaw snapped shut.  “But don’t ever think about talking to my mate like that ever again.  Or anyone else, for that matter.”

 

With that, Shiro turned back to Keira, the smile he only ever reserved for her softening his face, as he took her arm.  Keira tutted at Shiro and pulled him to a stop, only to pull Lance’s spawn out of his hair, and tuck her into the crook of her own arm.

 

“You big dummy, she doesn’t like being carried like that,” Keira chided, not hiding her smile as the little mermaid tucked her face happily against Keira’s chest.  Shiro let out a small laugh as he retook Keira’s arm, mumbling out a quiet “yes dear”.  Keira couldn’t help looking over her shoulder as they left, and smirked at the dumbstruck look on the other mer’s face.  

 

“They're wrong, y'know,” Shiro said quietly, bringing Kiera's attention away from the fuming mer.  “You're the strongest mermaid I've ever met, and I'm proud to call you my mate.” Keira felt her face heat up at her mate's words, gratitude warming her from the inside out.

 

“Do you ever...Wish I could produce eggs?” Keira asked, instead of trying to express her gratitude.  Shiro's eyebrows raised, but he had grown used to the way Keira's thoughts jumped, and he laughed slightly.

 

“I...Honestly, having my own spawn scares me,” Shiro admitted, glancing down at the little one in Keira's arm.  She appeared to be sleeping, at least, and Shiro couldn't help sighing thankfully for small miracles.  “I like being able to give them back to their parents.  I don't think I could handle one having a meltdown…”

 

Kiera hummed slightly, accepting Shiro's admission without judgement.  A lot of other mers were spawnless, while many more had just one.  Allura and Lance were one of the crazy minority that had more than one, and with how frequently Lance came over pulling his own hair out with at least three attached to his tail….Yeah, Keira and Shiro  _ both _ felt the appeal for not spawning.  But…

 

“You'd make a great parent.”  Keira said simply, laying the subject to rest, for now.


End file.
